


Tubby

by Ghostwriter15



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Family, Fluff, Liv flaherty (mention) - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 16:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14856561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostwriter15/pseuds/Ghostwriter15
Summary: Just a continuing scene from tonight episode





	Tubby

**Author's Note:**

> I just can’t stop laughing about Robert basically being a child about the doughnuts and Aaron calling him tubby so I wrote this

Aaron hummed to himself as he walked into his home and looked around the empty downstairs. 

“Robert, you in” called Aaron. 

“Upstairs” yelled Robert back. 

Aaron smiled and walked up the stairs quickly and went into his and Robert’s bedroom and removed his shoes before hearing a gurgle from Seb’s coat. 

Aaron smiled as he walked up to the coat and saw Seb lying down cuddling one of his teddy bears. 

“Hey, little man” smiled Aaron and Seb giggled back at him and Aaron laughed as he stood up. 

Aaron looked around and frowned at the absence of his husband, Aaron opened his mouth to call out Robert again when he heard movement from the bathroom attached to their bedroom and he walked in. 

Aaron bit his lip as he tried to stop himself from laughing as he saw Robert looking at himself intensely in the mirror. 

“And what may I ask are your doing?” asked Aaron. 

Robert turned around quickly as Aaron chuckled lightly as a blush came on to Robert cheeks. 

“Where is Liv?” asked Robert. 

“She’s still at the pub talking Belle, stop avoiding the question, I know you love yourself but staring at yourself in the mirror” commend Aaron as he walked up to his husband. 

“Nothing” mutter Robert. 

“Robert” said Aaron with a raised eyebrow and Robert signed as he rubbed his arms nervously. 

“I was seeing if I was tubby” said Robert as he looked to the floor. 

“You are an idiot” Aaron giggled. 

“Thanks” said Robert. 

Aaron smiled and wrapped his arms around Robert’s neck and pulled him closer to him. 

“You are gorgeous, fit, handsome even with a bit of belly” smirked Aaron. 

Robert rolled his eyes playfully as he pulled Aaron into him. 

“Still love me with a belly?” Asked Robert. 

“Love you no matter what, I mean it Robert I was only teasing, you are gorgeous” smiled Aaron as he stroke Robert’s cheek. 

Robert smiled at his husband and pulled him into a kiss. 

A kiss which got deeper as the two began to pull at each other cloths. 

Robert was about to remove Aaron’s shirt when suddenly a cry came from the bedroom and the two broke apart and Robert rested his head on Aaron’s as the pair laughed. 

“He’s probably hungry” said Robert. 

“I’ll make his bottle, we will carry this on tonight” said Aaron as he began to walk back to bedroom. 

“I’ll hold you to that” smiled Robert as he ran his eyes down his husband body. 

Aaron grinned at him as he left the bedroom and Robert laughed as he looked back to himself in the mirror and he smiled before walking out the bathroom.


End file.
